<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Additional Readings by avagueidea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854962">Additional Readings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/avagueidea/pseuds/avagueidea'>avagueidea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional ships will be added as it comes up, Honestly just a place to put the sex scenes because I wanted to keep the other fic T rated, M/M, Smut addendum, Who You Travel With: Smut Addendum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:40:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/avagueidea/pseuds/avagueidea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a story is supposed to be rated T, but the characters... are definitely having sex, and that's important too (just maybe not to the plot)</p><p>An optional smut addendum to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079651">Who You Travel With</a><br/>(an AU which tackles such important questions as: What if the Kerberos Mission had come back safely? And what happens when you get stuck on a roadtrip with your ex who is definitely still hot AF??? ).</p><p>This will be entirely PWP if you haven't read the main fic <strike>but that's okay if that's all you're here for</strike>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Additional Readings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A scene between <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079651/chapters/57970249">Chapter 19</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079651/chapters/60080872">Chapter 20</a> of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079651">Who You Travel With</a> because we all knew it was gonna happen eventually ;)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>        Takashi was grinning.</p><p>        It felt strange when just 10 minutes before everything felt so fragile. Now, the weight of the universe had been lifted from Adam’s shoulders, because Takashi Shirogane was laughing and holding his hand. Adam dragged him through the castle halls, drunk on this simple thing he hadn’t had in so long, familiar hands, familiar touches, familiar <em> gropes </em>.</p><p>        Adam paused at a juncture and Takashi nearly careened into him. He stopped short of collision, but allowed himself to crowd into Adam’s space. His hand pulled out of Adam’s to slip around his waist, pushing dangerously forward, fingers seeking the sliver of skin between shirt and belt. His head leaned in over Adam’s shoulder.</p><p>        “Left,” he whispered, despite how raucous he’d been moments before. Adam leaned into the warmth of the body behind him, pressing against him, wrapping around him.</p><p>        “Right,” Adam corrected. He pulled out of Takashi’s hold and grabbed his arm to continue dragging him.</p><p>        “Aww.” Takashi pouted, but he didn’t resist Adam’s pull. “What happened to space sex?”</p><p>        “Supply run first,” he explained.</p><p>        Adam was glad Takashi at least had the sense to keep himself quiet when they went through common areas. Adam didn’t have the patience, let alone an actual answer to give, if they were stopped by one of the kids, wondering why their sensible and stoic Captain Shirogane was… well giggling.</p><p>        Adam brought them to Cargo Bay 4 where their last shipment of supplies from their rebel connections was still waiting to be unboxed and put away. He pulled up the shipping manifest and directed Takashi to move a few crates before cracking one open. After a bit of shuffling he pulled out a smaller box and inspected the contents.</p><p>        “What is it?” Takashi asked. Adam pulled out a small bright, neon orange package.</p><p>        “Well, that’s not very discrete,” Adam noted. There was a small tube as well, he cracked the safety seal to see if it would work for their purposes.</p><p>        “What is it?” Takashi repeated. Adam put a dab of the tube’s contents onto his index finger and rubbed it between his finger and thumb.</p><p>        “Seems about right,” he said, nodding satisfied.</p><p>        “Did you order <em> lube </em> for Team Voltron?” Takashi asked, voice rising and echoing through the cavernous room. Adam turned to glare at him, but it did nothing. Takashi was too busy being bewildered. “I know you said you’d been thinking about this for a while, but I didn’t think you were making <em> plans </em>.” He didn’t seem to know if he should be scandalized or delighted, his face continued to flicker between the two.</p><p>        “I didn’t order anything,” Adam replied, rolling his eyes. Takashi’s expression settled on disappointed at that. “The resistance sent an intergalactic ‘safe sex’ package as a standard issue for off base units.”</p><p>        “They just send lube out and about?” Takashi asked</p><p>        “I think the bright orange things are something similar to condoms. Will probably have to do some trial and error there,” he said. “And might have to do some quick safety checks, though this branding seems pretty confident it’s safe for ‘99.78% of sexually reproductive species’.” He waved a digital pamphlet linked to the manifest at Takashi. It was nearly as bright as the neon condoms.</p><p>        “Wow. So<em> really </em> not subtle marketing,” Takashi said, chuckling. “But, I mean… A Galra was able to have a kid with a human, and it doesn’t seem like there were any real issues. And I imagine the Galra have to be a major demographic for any intergalactic lube company to sell to, with the empire and all that. So… by the transitive property we’ll be fine.”</p><p>        “... Those were some <em> wild </em> assumptions you just made there,” Adam said. His scowl was failing him, and Takashi could tell.</p><p>        “No, that’s exactly how that works,” he said, nodding seriously. “Sam isn’t here to tell me otherwise, so we’re going to dive into this one Holtless and say, 100%, definitely sound biological, <em> and marketing </em>, logic.”</p><p>        Adam snorted. It just felt good to hear him say goofy things again. He’d paired down his stupid commentary in front of Adam since he’d gotten back from the Kerberos mission, only saying what was necessary or at the very least plausibly clever. The dumb things, though? The goofy commentary? Goddamn, he’d missed that.</p><p>        He shifted the box under his arm so he could put a hand at the back of Takashi’s head and guide him into a kiss. He hadn’t realized how much he needed the silly parts of Takashi back in his life. He needed him to know that it was important.</p><p>        He meant for it to be a short kiss, a peck really. He’d forgotten an important factor, though. They hadn’t kissed since that morning at the motel. Before that it’d been a year of Takashi in space. The instant he had Takashi’s lips on his he realized just how touch starved--no <em> Takashi </em> starved he’d been. His grip tightened, fingers scraping over buzzed hair, holding on as he melted into the kiss.</p><p>        The box was knocked out of his other hand a moment later as Takashi pushed forward, shoving him back against a large shipping container. Adam left the box on the floor, using his newly freed hand to grab the other side of Takashi’s head. Hands grabbed his hips, pulling him flush up against Takashi, as he pressed him back against the container.</p><p>        A feverish impatience crashed into him, as he pulled him closer, gripped him tighter. His mouth opened to Takashi’s, demanding more. He was rewarded for his impatience as Takashi’s tongue plunged into his mouth.</p><p>        It’d been too long. He’d had this all the time and built up a tolerance for the affection. The time apart had dulled that immunity. He felt consumed by the affection and lust being poured into him so freely. He’d come to the cargo bay with a plan, but now the strategy only extended to how he could keep Takashi in his arms for another moment, and then the next moment after that, and the next.</p><p>        Takashi pulled them apart and Adam barely let him. His fingers tightened threateningly at the top of his shoulders where they’d fallen, warning him against pulling too far. He only moved far enough away so Adam could meet his eyes. He felt the rise and fall of Takashi’s chest against his own.</p><p>        “Sorry,” Takashi said, which was ridiculous. There was not a single thing that needed to be apologized for in that kiss. He let him know by giving him a firm tug forward to press their lips solidly together for another long second.</p><p>        The break had been enough to remind Adam that they had somewhere to be. He pushed Takashi back after the chaster kiss. He shooed him back far enough so he could pick up the box of space condoms and other such intergalactic sex paraphernalia.</p><p>        “Alright, let’s go,” Adam said, starting out of the cargo bay. He was surprised to find Takashi’s hand slipped into his by the time they’d gotten to the hallway. He looked down at it, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>        “What?” Takashi asked, all big eyes batting at him innocently.</p><p>        “You’ve been taking notes from the flirting teens,” he said.</p><p>        “We just started dating, Adam. I get to hold your hand,” he informed, wiggling his fingers interlocked with Adam's.</p><p>        Adam tugged the hand and Shiro squeezed it back. It made him want to kiss him again, just a peck. Adam didn’t trust his self control enough for that. He’d be safer not attempting any more stray kisses, no matter how small, until he’d built up a tolerance for it again. Or at least until they’d gotten some of this pent up sexual tension out of their system. It was dangerous to start anything they didn’t mean to finish for now.</p><p>        “I don’t think this counts as ‘just starting dating’,” he said, power walking them through the halls. He knew them pretty well, his early days in the castle had taken him on a lot of nervous walks. They felt familiar under his feet now.</p><p>        “We weren’t dating. We are now,” Takashi explained. “We just started dating.”</p><p>        “So what? Is this our first date?” he asked, humoring Takashi.</p><p>        “Yep,” he agreed.</p><p>        “Oh, well in that case, we’ll have to call it a night,” Adam said, though he didn’t slow their pace as he led them through the halls.</p><p>        “Wait, why?” he asked, brow crinkling. He looked legitimately concerned.</p><p>        “I don’t have sex on the first date.” He pulled his hand free and took a step away. “I’m a third date kinda guy,” he explained.</p><p>        “Bullshit,” Takashi replied. At Adam’s curious raised eyebrow, he went on. “We definitely had sex within an <em> hour </em> of me asking you out the first time.”</p><p>        “We had already been dating for at least a month before we had sex,” Adam corrected, frowning at him.</p><p>        “How could we be dating if I hadn’t asked you out?” he asked.</p><p>        “We’d been making out in the back room of the library every other day and we’d gone out to that shitty bar concert and definitely at least one movie,” Adam recounted.</p><p>        “Those weren’t dates!” Takashi protested.</p><p>        “How were those not dates?” Adam asked, his turn to scowl.</p><p>        “Because I hadn’t asked you out! I had just… asked you to… go to those places… with me,” Takashi said, already unsure as he worked through it himself.</p><p>        “So you’re saying you would platonically ask someone to the movies, insist on paying for them, and then make out with them for 2 hours in the back of the theatre?” Adam asked.</p><p>        “I--yes?” he replied, working out if this would get him laid in the present day more than if it was a technically correct answer. Adam waited silently. “Okay, fine, no! Damn, does that mean I had our anniversary wrong all those years? Why didn’t you say anything?”</p><p>        “Oh, that was because I didn’t care,” Adam replied, matter of factly. An offended noise burst out of Takashi. “It was a fuzzy start date anyway,” he said, shrugging. Back then, their dating status had been secondary to Garrison Rankings and finding somewhere a roommate wouldn’t kick them out of for getting handsy.</p><p>        “Okay, so wait,” Takashi said, his expression showing the mental math he was attempting. “Does that mean I proposed <em> on </em> our 5th anniversary?”</p><p>        “You <em> know </em> I don’t know,” Adam replied, because Takashi had always been the one to keep track of those things. He liked doling out romantic gestures. Adam had been the one with the mental count down to their wedding, not a tracker running since their first kissed. There was an added distraction stopping Adam from even attempting the mental math. He was more concerned by the fact that he didn’t know if they were engaged again or not. Where did they get to pick back up now? How much did they get to skip over.</p><p>        They reached the door to the Fourth Spire before either of them had come to a conclusion on their internal musings. They’d fallen quiet. Adam was running through ways to casually bring up the subject that had quickly consumed his thoughts, but none of them felt remotely acceptable. Not when he’d given the ring back. Not when he wouldn’t know what to say if Takashi asked <em> him </em>.</p><p>        Adam reached for the control panel to let them into the 4th spire, but his hand was caught before he could open the door. He was spun around and pressed up against the door. Lips collided with his, fingers slid into his hair, glasses were knocked askew. A leg pressed between his thighs and he rolled his hip into it without hesitation. His hands found hips again to tug them in closer.</p><p>        The lips pulled away from his, but didn’t lose any of their ferocity as they trailed over his jaw and followed it back. Takashi mouthed at the space just behind his ear, then nipped at the lobe. A shiver ran down Adam’s spine. Shit. He’d forgotten that one. Takashi hadn’t, apparently.</p><p>        “You were thinking too hard about something,” Takashi muttered against his skin. Takashi’s lips moved down his neck and Adam’s head automatically tilted, giving him free reign. Takashi took it.</p><p>        “I am definitely thinking about something hard,” Adam said, impressing himself that he could manage words, let alone a steady voice. He rolled his hips forward again, feeling the growing erection grind against him. Takashi chuckled against the base of his neck, the vibrations making Adam’s breath hitch. He felt the smile spread over his skin at the reaction.</p><p>        Adam shoved him back.</p><p>        “What are you? 18?” he chided. “We are literally <em> outside the door </em>.”</p><p>        “Right. Right-right,” Takashi said, letting Adam go so he could open the door.</p><p>        Space greeted them.</p><p>        Even if it had become a fairly common backdrop for the months since they’d left Earth, there was still something awe inspiring about being able to step out into the middle of it. The force field making an invisible room where the castle’s fourth spire should have been made it feel like there was nothing between then and space. It was gorgeous. It didn’t hurt that Coran always made sure it was pointed at something breathtaking. The feeling of having no barriers, no screens, just the floor ending and leaving you in the midst of it all… it was beautiful.</p><p>        And Adam was going to make Takashi cum with a backdrop of gorgeous swirling nebulas and stars. A satisfying feeling curled into Adam’s chest knowing that he could. He had spent so many nights pointedly <em> not </em> thinking about it. Not thinking about him splayed out naked on a bed of stars. Not thinking about how it would be the most Takashi thing he could imagine.</p><p>        Adam stepped off the shattered edge of the flooring onto the clear forcefield that sealed the room. He went straight for the cushion floating at the opposite end. It was a sort of reading nook the team had put together in the gorgeous setting. More importantly, it was an indicator of where the invisible room ended. The floating cushions stopped the team from continuously running face first into an invisible wall.</p><p>        “You’re right, this is better,” Takashi agreed, following.</p><p>        Adam’s feet sped up. His sense of impatience was barely held in check by his desire to seem composed. He turned around when he reached the cushioned nook to find Takashi less concerned with keeping up appearances. He’d lost his vest and belt already and was pulling his undershirt untucked.</p><p>        “Not wasting any time,” Adam noted. Takashi paused, a stretch of skin teasingly exposed. Adam’s eyes lingered on it.</p><p>        “Do you want me to put my shirt back on?” he asked, an eyebrow raised.</p><p>        “Oh, no no, keep going,” he replied. He let himself drop down comfortably onto the ledge carved into the forcefield for the cushiony cove and smiled up at Takashi. Before he got the chance to appreciate the full glory of Takashi Shirogane’s abs, the undershirt was flung at him.</p><p>        “I-,” Adam started, ready with a quip as he pulled the undershirt off his face. It died on his lips as Takashi swooped in for a third time to catch his lips. This time Adam had no will or reason to stop him, nor the roaming hands that came with the kiss.</p><p>        There was a determined straightforwardness to how Takashi stripped him. He only broke the kiss when he had to pull an article of clothing over his head and wasted no time getting back to it after. The short pauses only made the return feel all the more messy and needy. Adam appreciated the reminder that Takashi wanted this as badly as he did. </p><p>        Takashi pulled back to inspect his work once he’d gotten Adam’s jacket, shirt, and undershirt all taken care of. He looked incredibly self satisfied, eyes trailing over Adam. Hands soon followed suit, roaming over his chest like it was unexplored territory.</p><p>        “I know you saw me shirtless after training just a couple days ago. Don’t act like you’ve been deprived,” Adam teased.</p><p>        “I wasn’t allowed to stare a couple days ago,” Takashi replied, “Or touch,” he added with a smirk and a grope of a pec. Adam smacked his hand away on principle. Takashi laughed and pushed him back with his other hand.</p><p>        Adam let himself fall over willingly as Takashi crawled further up to follow after him. He was only half on the cushions, the other half hung over naked space. Takashi dove in to find where he’d left off at the door, mouth on Adam’s neck and trailing downward.</p><p>        Adam’s fingers hooked into Takashi’s belt loops on either side and tugged. Takashi took the hint, dropping his hips down to grind against Adam’s. A quiet, satisfied sigh escaped him at the friction. Takashi bit down at the base of his neck at the same moment, the sigh hooking in Adam’s throat and turning into a gasp then a groan before he could do anything about it.</p><p>        Adam made an annoyed face, which he held as Takashi placed a gentle kiss on the spot he’d bit before coming up, grinning at him. The scowl couldn’t hold against the satisfied expression on Takashi’s face. Or, more importantly, the continuous roll of Takashi’s hips against him.</p><p>        Adam grabbed either side of his face to drag him back into a kiss. The force wasn’t necessary. Takashi came willingly. Adam’s legs spread further on instinct. They still had too much clothing on. Why did they still have any clothes on?</p><p>        Takashi pulled away, but not far. His breath was still warm on Adam’s cheek. He gave a little peck to the skin on instinct, seeming to forget why he’d broken the kiss at all for a moment, but then pulled away enough to look down at Adam.</p><p>        “You know, I wasn’t sure which way you’d want to go,” he noted.</p><p>        “Hmm?” Adam mumbled, only half interested in what he had to say. His hands were sliding between them, looking for buttons, because it was a travesty Takashi still had pants on.</p><p>        “Yeah,” he said, “You’ve just had this look-,” he laughed and shifted. Adam took a second to actually focus on him, hands pausing. “Like in the training room last week or when we were arguing over that troop formation. You looked like you wanted to shove me against the nearest flat surface,” he leaned in a little closer, his voice lowering, a hand sliding down Adam’s side, “And just fuck me until I was ready to agree with whatever you said.” The hand found Adam’s ass and fingers dug in, pulling him up against him.</p><p>        Adam took a moment before he replied, biting his lip rather than letting out the sounds Takashi was trying to wring out of him. “And would that have worked?” he asked, voice a little strained.</p><p>        “Hmm.” The low mumble hummed thoughtfully in his ear, “Maybe. But I get the feeling this is what you wanted even more, huh?” he asked. The hand squeezed his ass and half Adam’s brain demanded he agree. The other half wasn’t quite ready to be that submissive just yet. He hooked a leg over Takashi’s waist, pulling him in closer.</p><p>        “No.” Adam made his voice as solid as it could be with Takashi groping and grinding and mouthing at the juncture just behind his jaw. He shifted his hip just enough, but was pleased to find Takashi too distracted to notice his shift in leverage.</p><p>        “No?” Takashi asked, teasingly. He was still close to his ear, murmuring. “Are you sure?”</p><p>        Adam twisted and shoved suddenly, rolling them over in a smooth motion. He straddled Takashi now, laid out on his back, blinking up at him, dazed for a moment. He looked as gorgeous as Adam absolutely had <em> not </em> fantasized he would. The soft glow of ambient light and the streaming nebula below him, nothing but him and space. He belonged in it.</p><p>        He leaned down over Takashi. “I’m sure.” he replied. “And next time you’re being stubborn I’ll drag you into the nearest closet and make you exactly how compliant I need you to be.”</p><p>        Takashi let out a breathy chuckle. “That a promise or a threat?”</p><p>        “Both.” He gave Takashi a soft peck. “But for today,” Adam sat back up. “I’m going to remind you exactly what you love about me,” he said. He pushed his ass back against the bulge in Takashi’s pants. He let out a low, pleased sort of noise.</p><p>        “You don’t think I’d love you dragging me out of meetings to put me in my place?” he asked, staring up at Adam wearing an expectant smirk. Adam paused.</p><p>        “Well, we’ll get to that next then,” he offered. He started to scoot off Takashi and found hands at his hips, instantly dragging him back. “I’m getting the lube,” he chided, smacking the hands away.</p><p>        “Right,” Takashi said, letting him go, still reluctantly. He pushed himself up onto his elbows as Adam dug supplies out of the box.</p><p>        “And why do you still have pants on?” he asked, standing back up with the lube and a few bright orange packages. In a second Takashi was kicking off both his pants and boxers. He had scooted to the edge of the nook once he was naked.</p><p>        “How big are you, babe?” Adam asked, flicking the little orange packages over in his hands to try to parse out which was appropriate, “in ‘pexts’? How big is a pext?” he mused, mostly to himself as he walked back over. The informational pamphlet had seemed confident in the product for a wide array of sizes and shapes. One of the ones he’d grabbed should work…</p><p>        The moment he was within grasping range, he found himself stumbling forward. A hand on his waist tugged him into range for lips to reach skin, kissing down his abs as fingers undid his pants.</p><p>        “Com’ere,” Takashi muttered lowly, tugging him back towards the little cushioned cove. A shiver ran down his spine at the directness of the command.</p><p>        “I’m trying to figure this out,” he protested, though his dick did nothing to hide how much the gesture was actually appreciated. Takashi reached up and plucked one of the packages out of his hand.</p><p>        “The package is a pext,” he said. Adam blinked and looked down at the neon orange package in his hand. There was a little labeled unit of measure. How practical. Takashi tossed aside the one he’d grabbed and took the other out of Adam’s hand. </p><p>        “We’ll be good with this one,” he said, palming it before his hand reached around to find Adam’s ass again. “Now come here.”</p><p>        Adam was too damn charmed to resist again. He kicked off his pants and let Takashi pull him onto his lap. The full skin to skin contact made Adam almost dizzy but he focused, flicking open the container of space lube.</p><p>        Patience was usually Takashi’s strong suit. Today it wasn’t. He didn’t even humor letting Adam put on a show for him. He took over the second Adam was on his lap, taking the lube and coating his fingers. He tugged him forward so he could reach behind him, a finger finding his entrance.</p><p>        “Impatient,” Adam noted. His hips rocked back towards the hand teasing him.</p><p>        “I can tell,” Takashi teased back. Adam glared down at him, but it didn’t have time to make an impact as Takashi’s finger pressed into him. His eyes fluttered shut. It’d been so long since he’d done this, but <em> here </em> was Takashi’s patience. He pressed the finger in gently and let Adam reacquaint himself with the feeling. Then he started moving inside him, curling it just when he needed to. He continued on until Adam was about ready to demand he get on with it, adding a second one in.</p><p>        It’d been too long. It’d been way way too long. A third finger pressed in and Adam ignored how desperate his gasp must have sounded. He held it in his chest, held every moan and gasp he could there.</p><p>        “Hey,” the voice was gentle, but there was a twinge of a laugh behind it. He opened his eyes, realizing he’d had them closed since Takashi had first started fingering him. He was met with gray eyes locked on him and a soft smile that broadened significantly when Adam twitched around his fingers. </p><p>        “Breathe, babe,” Takashi reminded, “You’re acting like this is your first time.” He curled his fingers just as Adam was opening his mouth to defend himself. A groan escaped him instead of words and he smacked Takashi’s shoulder.</p><p>        “It’s been a while. Give me a break,” he growled back.</p><p>        “What, and you didn’t touch yourself while I was away,” he teased. He didn’t stop moving his fingers. It didn’t make it easy to have a conversation.</p><p>        “I take it you did?” he shot back. When Adam didn’t get a reply he looked at Takashi’s face. God, was he blushing? How was <em> that </em> what got him to blush? Adam leaned in. “Believe it or not, I’m not particularly interested in anyone but you inside of me,” he informed, because he really hadn’t. Takashi was the only person he’d ever wanted like this. The fingers inside of him curled and he let Takashi hear how much he appreciated the gesture this time, leaning in so the sound was right in his ear. “I’d just have ended up thinking of you,” he said. The fingers inside of him paused.</p><p>        “For fucks sake, West,” Takashi grumbled. Adam smiled as the fingers pulled out of him. He placed a peck on the back of Takashi’s cheek before pulling back to watch Shiro pick up the bright orange packet. He was glad it wasn’t neon like the packaging when he opened it.</p><p>        As soon as it was on, Adam pushed Takashi over. He oofed, but smiled up at Adam as he shuffled into place over him. Hands slid up his thighs, but rested there, letting him take the lead. There was something so comforting in how easily they gave and took the reigns. The push and pull of every encounter with him.</p><p>        Adam lowered himself down onto Takashi’s cock, slowly. He’d forgotten how satisfying it was, the stretch and fullness as he bottomed out, fully seated on Takashi. Takashi’s fingers dug into Adam’s thighs. The other hand had slid up to his hip, tentatively hovering there, as if ready to help if called upon. It was so Takashi. He’d let Adam take over but he was still tense, ready to help, desperate to help.</p><p>        Adam lifted himself and dropped back down. The hand hovering over his hip clamped down as the hips under him pushed up. He groaned and looked down. Takashi’s eyes were pinned to him. He shuddered at the heat behind the eyes. Then the hand at his hip loosened again, waiting for Adam’s lead.</p><p>        He was entirely too sweet. Adam grabbed both of Takashi’s hands and put them forcefully at either side of his ass. He leaned forward and kissed him hard and forcefully as he dropped his hips down again. That was all the prompting Takashi needed.</p><p>        Takashi matched his rhythm instantly, thrusting up every time he brought his hips back down. Every thrust filled him in a way he’d refused to even think about for so long. Takashi shifted him just the tiniest bit, the next thrust hit directly on his prostate. He stuttered in his rhythm, but Takashi didn’t, keeping up his pace and hitting the same spot.</p><p>        “Fuck, Takashi,” he hissed out appreciatively. He hung over him, panting, trying to keep moving but every time Takashi hit that spot his legs felt like they were one step closer to giving out. He felt close to giving out. A heat coiled at his core growing with each second. It’d been too long. It’d been way too long. He didn’t have a tolerance for this anymore either.</p><p>        A hand wrapped around his cock and he shuddered in a breath. Takashi pumped him in time with his thrusts. Adam’s hips stuttered between the cock thrusting into him and the hand. He felt his breath hitching.</p><p>        “Takashi,” he slurred out, feeling like any further communication was beyond him, so he just repeated the name. </p><p>        “Yeah,” he murmured back, breathy and deep and perfect. “Yeah, I’ve got you,” he promised. And god, he did, helping his hips keep going through each flash of heat that shot through him, each thrust rendering him a step closer.</p><p>        Adam didn’t bother trying to hide the moan that escaped from him as he came, Takashi stroking him through it as he let Adam collapse on top of him, breathlessly satisfied. He didn’t care if it left them both sticky and disgusting later.</p><p>        “I forgot how good that was,” he muttered into Takashi’s shoulder as he recovered himself. Takashi chuckled. He gently turned them, laying Adam out comfortably across the cushions. Adam let himself flop over, Takashi leaning over him to press a solid kiss against his lips. </p><p>        “You still good?” Takashi asked, a soft murmur against his skin.</p><p>        Adam nodded, humming back an affirmative. Takashi reached for a stray pillow, lifting Adam up to put it under his back. God he was too sweet. He was too good.</p><p>        Takashi slid back into him, still hard. Adam felt his eyes flutter. His skin almost crawled with the tingling over stimulation running through him, but that satisfied something almost as deep as Takashi’s cock did. His thighs tightened around Takashi’s waist.</p><p>        “Good?” he confirmed again, gently pushing the hair back out of his face.</p><p>        “Yeah,” Adam breathed. He wrapped his arms around Takashi’s shoulders and pulled him in. “Yeah, I’m good. Transcendent, even.” Takashi laughed as he was pulled in for a kiss.</p><p>        Takashi’s hips bucked forward and Adam gasped into his mouth. Takashi had asked twice now, though. He didn’t hesitate to keep moving, knowing Adam would tap out if it was too much. Fuck, it might have been too much, but Adam was reveling in it. He reveled in every spine tingling thrust. The stilted, breathy grunts in his ear as Takashi’s rhythm grew erratic. The moments Takashi hit a little too close to that bundle of nerves and Adam hissed, satisfied and overwhelmed, blunt nails digging into Takashi’s shoulders, and the way he mumbled breathy comforts after.</p><p>        Takashi bucked into him, his hips stuttering as he came. Adam stared up at him, brow knit in concentration, mouth open in a wordlessly satisfied noise, and nothing but stars behind him forever. He was gorgeous. Absurdly, perfectly, heart-wrenchingly gorgeous.</p><p>        Takashi carefully pulled out before flopping to the side, catching his breath. When they were less entangled with limbs splayed, the space wasn’t really big enough for the two of them. They didn’t move though. They stayed there, stars every direction around them, and just drifted in the void, quietly satisfied.</p><p>        Then Takashi laughed. Adam side-eyed him, raising an eyebrow, but he was just grinning up at the stars.</p><p>        “What?” Adam asked.</p><p>        “I just realized,” he turned to him, the smile still in place, “I get to take you back to my room with me after this.” He paused, as if trying to explain. He looked away as if embarrassed. “And… I don’t know. It just made me happy.”</p><p>        “My room,” Adam corrected. He sat himself up, looking to see how far their clothes had gotten away from them.</p><p>        “Hm?” Shiro asked, not bothering to get up yet. He just spread out more, unabashedly naked and making himself comfortable.</p><p>        “It’s further from the cadets,” Adam explained.</p><p>        “Oh? Are you worried about them spotting you coming out?” he asked, a teasing glance over at him.</p><p>        “I haven’t bothered to check the soundproofing of the sleeping quarters, and you get pretty loud.” The response dropped the smirk off Takashi’s face. He looked away suddenly.</p><p>        “Thinking ahead, as always,” he said, with a blush creeping across his cheeks.</p><p>        “Someone has to,” he said, but frowned as he realized he didn’t have anything to clean himself up with. He sighed and picked up his undershirt, wiping himself clean before tossing it at Takashi. Then followed suit by tossing himself over him as well.</p><p>        It was cramped and they could have probably rearranged themselves better, but Adam didn’t want to bother. He draped himself over Takashi as needed to keep them both in the little cushioned ledge and settled in. He’d give him a little bit of time to recover before he dragged Takashi back to his room for the rest of their evening.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To continue reading: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079651/chapters/60080872">Chapter 20</a></p><p>To start from the beginning: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079651">Chapter 1</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>